Beauty and the Daredevil
by Jemima Rose
Summary: A collection of one shots dedicated to Australia/Monaco. AKA the crack ship I accidentally fell in love with.
1. Stuck in the ER

**If you're reading this, thank you. Rare pairs don't get a lot of attention in big fandoms like this, especially one as unusual as OzMona. So I appreciate your support. This one has a lot of France in it but I'll try to focus more on our lovely couple in future one shots. Just a heads up, if you're squeamish you may not want to read this particular one. France and Australia have foreign objects lodged in their bodies. It's not really that graphic but I thought I'd warn ahead of time.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"It's still moving."

Corrine looked up from the outdated magazine she was reading to glare at Francis from the corner of her eye.

"I'm not the one who needs an update on your "condition". I'd prefer you let the nurse know."

"I know but it's just...I didn't think the batteries I used would be so long-lasting."

"Well, perhaps next time you won't conduct such a shameful experiment while you're home alone."

Corrine sighed, going back to read her magazine. Of all the places she could be on a Saturday night, fate had decided on the ER. She had received a frantic call from Francis a couple of hours ago. Apparently he got a certain type of vibrating…sexual object stuck in a particular area. Which left Corrine with no choice but to drive him to the ER. Of all the things for this man to do. They had signed in ages ago but tonight the ER was busy and she was quickly losing her patience. She reached into her purse to check the time on her phone but she ended up dropping it on the floor. Before she could pick it up, a tanned arm reached out to grab it for her.

"Here's your phone." The young man said, offering it to her.

"Oh thank you I—" Corrine froze, holding back a gasp. It was one of the few times she had lost her composure. The young man's head was covered in blood which soaked his dark brown hair and stained his cheek. But what frightened her was the partial arrow sticking out the right side of his skull.

"Your—your head. It's…"

Surprisingly, he laughed as he placed the phone back in her hand.

"Yeah, I was fooling around and trying to learn archery when a friend took a shot. Accident of course. I was the one in the way. Yet he still kept apologizing on our way here."

"_Mon dieu_, that looks like it hurts." Francis commented, inserting himself into the conversation.

The stranger shrugged. "Nah, it's not that bad. I'm Australian, I've been through worse. What are you guys here for?"

Francis, without hesitation, blurted out: "I was bored and shoved a dildo up my ass."

"Francis." Corrine raged. She had to hide her face when other people in the vicinity turned to look. However, the young man began howling in laughter.

"And my dear friend Corrine." He paused to wrap an arm around her. "Came to my rescue to drive me here."

Corrine honestly thought she was going to die of embarrassment.

The man's laughter subsided enough for him to speak up again.

"Mate, you're lucky Corrine's that nice. If my friend had done something like that, I never would have let them live it down."

A nurse walked into the waiting room briefly examining the clipboard in her hand. "Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Ah that's me." Francis rose slowly from his chair and turned to look at Corrine.

"While I'm getting worked on, you two should stay and chat. He's pretty cute for a guy with an arrow sticking out of his head." With that, he half-waddled his way over to the nurse in pink scrubs.

Corrine was silent for a moment still recovering from embarrassment and now Francis' suggestion.

"Is it true?" Corrine looked up. "Am I cute for a guy with an arrow in his head?" He had a big ridiculous smile on his face yet Corrine found herself returning the gesture.

"Yes." She admitted with a laugh. "You are very cute."

* * *

**I hope somebody out there enjoyed this. I may post some of my OzMona writings from Tumblr but I also want to add plenty of new ones to this collection. Comments, questions or concerns (so long as they are respectful) are always welcome.**

**Thank you again!**


	2. Public Display of Embarrassment

**Wow, someone's actually following this story. Did not expect that so soon. Thank you, Gabrielle! **

**Now here's a carnival AU with a twist. Enjoy!**

* * *

Corinne watched with mild interest as the roller coaster zipped and zoomed across the darkening sky. Despite the large number of people on the ride, Kyle was the only one that stood out to her. With that big, goofy grin that was permanently glued to his face for the whole ride. He was certainly an odd one. Yet here she was actually enjoying her time with him.

"Did you see me?" Kyle beamed, exiting the ride.

Corrine laughed. "Yes, I did. I think you were the only one who wasn't crying."

"I know. Psh, what a bunch of amateurs." He wrapped his arm around her. "But, it would have been nice if you—"

"No thank you. I think I'll stick to the rides that stay on the ground."

"Suit yourself." Kyle shrugged. "What should we do now?"

"Hmm... Perhaps you should win me more prizes." Corrine gestured down at the giant blue unicorn in her arms.

Kyle scoffed. "Are you here because you like me or the fact that I buy you things?"

Corinne stopped walking for a moment "Well…"

"Oy, cut that out." He laughed, giving her a nudge.

"Or what?"

Instead of answering, Kyle leaned in for a kiss. Corinne hesitated at first but eventually returned the gesture. They had been making out for a few moments before they heard 2 familiar, youthful voices interrupt.

"Miss Reynaud!? Mr. White!?"

The couple quickly parted lips with an audible smack. They whipped their heads around only to see their own students gawking at them. Oh this couldn't be happening...

Corrine attempted to fluff out her hair and skirt, trying to retain at least some of her dignity. Although it was hard with the giant unicorn in her arms. She glanced at Kyle to see if he would save the situation but he was already glancing at her for guidance. Looks like she would have to speak up.

"Ah. Mei, Jia-long. What are you kids doing here?"

Kyle gave a half-hearted laugh at her response. "Coco, it's a carnival. They're kids. They came to have fun."

She gave him a sideways glare for using his nickname for her.

"It's also a totally great date spot." Jia-long spoke up, holding up his and Mei's interlocked hands. His face lit up with a mischievous smirk before he continued.

"But you guys already know that."

Corrine groaned, knowing that this conversation was beyond the point of saving.

"Look, I know this looks inappropriate—"

Mei held up her free hand.

"Don't worry, we won't rat you guys out. We just can't believe you guys are _finally_ dating!"

"Finally?" the teachers asked in unison.

"Yep. Like everyone's been making bets on when the two of you would get together. I even think the staff has been in on it." Jia-long clarified.

Corinne and Kyle's faces were beginning to turn pink.

Mei gave Jia-long a nudge, signaling it was time to go.

"Anyways we'll let you guys get back to...what you were doing. We have a carnival to scope out." With that they began walking away.

There was an awkward pause between the couple before the two of them started laughing off their embarrassment. Eventually, they started walking again.

"Don't feel bad. Everyone would have found out eventually." Kyle stated, rubbing circles into arm.

Corrine sighed. "I know. But Kyle, they were making bets on us. Doesn't that concern you?"

"You're only upset because you weren't in on it."

She did her best to look stern but a smile still appeared on her lips.

"Come on, your unicorn looks lonely. Let's go find him a friend."

Corrine nodded, letting Kyle drag her in the direction of the closest game booth.

* * *

**Eh, odd ending but oh well. Thanks for reading! Comments, concerns, or questions are always welcome.**


	3. Do You Remember?

**Bittersweet-ish OzMona where Oz is dealing with memory loss. The characters are intended to be a little OOC, especially in Oz's case. But I still don't know if I accomplished what I wanted.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you always drive like this?"

The comment caught Corinne by surprise, breaking the silent atmosphere in the car. She looked over at Kyle squirming uncomfortably in his seat and gripping onto the door. A small smile appeared on her face as she readjusted the car's speed.

"Sorry. I've always had a bit of a lead foot." Which was true but she knew that her anxiety had given her an extra boost today. "Our friends always found it ironic that you were the responsible driver."

"You must get a lot of tickets then." Kyle said, slowly relaxing in his seat.

"Surprisingly no. I've always considered myself rather lucky too."

Kyle nodded absentmindedly before gazing out the window again. The soundless atmosphere was back. She gave Kyle one last glance, noting the fading dark scars on his face, before her eyes returned to the road. He may still look the same but this wasn't her Kyle. He didn't smile like he used to or laugh at his own bawdy jokes. He didn't hop up and down in his seat when he was excited. Nor did his green eyes shine at the mention of outdoor adventures. When she had told him about their excursion today he had just shrugged. The real Kyle would have been aching for the chance to be outside. Eager to see what kind of trouble he could get himself into.

Deep down, Corinne had to remind herself that he may never get all his memories back. That he may never live life as himself again. Thankfully, Kyle was slowly remembering stuff about his siblings and close friends. But where did she fit into the equation? She was only a small part, a meager 2 years of his life. She could easily be replaced. Corinne was brought back to the present when she spotted the familiar area that led into their secret destination. She slammed her foot on the breaks, sending both of them flying forward, straining against their seatbelts.

"Jesus." Kyle murmured.

Corinne offered a brief apology before hopping out of the car. She inspected the scenery briefly but there was no doubt in her mind that this had been the right place. A moment later she heard the passenger door open and close and Kyle had come out to join her.

"So this is…"

"Where you took me for our first date. I thought it was only appropriate that this would be the first place that we'd revisit together…after the…" _Accident._ She knew what word she wanted to use but it still made her uneasy.

Kyle scoffed. "This looks like a place where you take someone to murder them." He turned to look at her. "I can't believe you actually trusted me."

"To be honest, it's a secluded spot up ahead." Corinne frowned. "You have to give it a chance."

"Fine." He trudged back to the car to retrieve their picnic supplies. Corinne couldn't help but notice the slight limp that now accompanied his steps. He insisted on carrying the basket while she carried the blanket. With his free arm, he extended his hand toward the forest and bowed mockingly.

"Lead the way, Miss Murder."

Once she started walking, Corinne's legs moved of their own accord as she passed the familiar foliage. She could feel her steps speeding up the closer she got. As if everything would be made right again once they arrived. Somewhere behind her, she could hear Kyle mumbling something about not being able to keep up. It wasn't a long walk but perhaps she should have been more considerate of his limp, although he would have been annoyed if she had brought it up. Eventually she came upon the familiar clearing and her heart swelled. It was just as she remembered it.

"Not only are you a fast driver," Kyle said appearing from behind her. "you're also a…" He trailed off not bothering to finish his sentence. She turned to look at him gazing at the forest with childish awe.

It was a small clearing tucked away deep in the forest. The sunlight filtered in from the overhead trees, giving all the thick vegetation a lustrous shine. Wildflowers of all different shapes, sizes, and colors were spread out across the earth in small clusters. The chatter of birds could be heard from a distance, as well as the soft trickling of water from a nearby brook.

"Hm, this _is_ nice." Kyle declared. "I wouldn't mind being strangled to death here."

"It's our own little slice of paradise." Corinne hesitated before continuing. "Does anything look familiar to you?"

"No." Kyle sighed deeply.

Corinne nodded, hiding her disappointment. They traveled further into the clearing and spread out the blanket under a big tree to rest on. She thought coming here would make her feel more at ease but Corinne felt dejected knowing that nothing here had triggered his memory. At least Kyle looked more serene now. He rested his back against the tree while he kept his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes were closed, as if he were in a light sleep. The laidback gesture was more reminiscent of his old self.

"Could you please stop staring at me? Jesus, you're making me nervous." Corinne startled at his voice. His eyes were still closed. How had he known?

"You're right. Sorry about that." She turned away, and began unpacking the picnic basket. It _was_ silly to think that everything would come rushing back to him that instant.

Kyle opened his left eye, when he heard the clatter of plates. Corinne was about to tell him not to stare at her either until he spoke up again. This time, a little more polite.

"What exactly did we use to do here?"

"Couple things. We'd eat here, go hiking, and star-gaze at night. You also used to make flower crowns for me every time we came."

"Flower crowns?"

"Yes. You'd ask me what my favorite flowers were," she gestured to the field of wildflowers ahead of them, "and then you'd make one and force me to wear it the rest of the day."

"Sounds really dorky. You actually liked when I did stuff like that?" The jeering tone to his voice returned.

"I admit I did think it was childish at first. But the fact that you made them specifically for me was very sweet. And they were pretty. You told me that you learned how to make them for your little sister Jessica."

"Geez, I was such a loser."

_You weren't a loser,_ Corinne thought to herself. _You were_ _kind, energetic, and inspirational. A good guy. And we all loved you for that._

Corinne gave Kyle a sideways glare before shoving a plate into his hands.

"Lunch is served. Bon apetit!"

Despite Kyle's compliments about her cooking, the meal passed slowly. Large gaps of silence punctuated the already awkward atmosphere between the two of them. After they cleaned up however, Kyle broke away from the spell.

He hopped to his feet, running his hands through his hair.

"Still nothing!" He roared. "I can't remember anything. No matter what I do."

"It's okay." Corinne said, standing up. "It's okay Kyle. It's going to take some time but—"

"But what? I'll be back to normal? What if that doesn't happen?"

"Then we'll all still be right by your side."

"Will you? Even if I decide I don't love you anymore and want to be with someone else?"

The words stung Corinne. She had always thought of the possibility but hearing Kyle actually say it was heart-wrenching. She took a deep shaky breath. Then she made eye contact with Kyle, her blue eyes were intense.

"I will always be here. In any capacity you need me to be." Her voice was obviously strained but she meant what she said.

She turned away from Kyle and marched back to the tree to retrieve the picnic supplies. It was time to go. Corinne had just folded up the blanket when she felt someone standing behind her. Silently, Kyle lowered himself to her side. He eyed her carefully.

"Do you really mean it?" He whispered.

Corinne softened. "Of course I do."

"Look, Corinne I'm sorry. I've been acting like a complete ass and I-"

"It's okay. You've been through a lot and I'm sorry if I've been pushing you."

"Don't be." Kyle smiled. "I need to be pushed." He reached out to touch her hand and the familiar warmth flooded through Corinne's body.

"I'm just scared that I'll let everyone down."

"You won't. You're still here aren't you? A living Kyle is better than a dead one."

"So you're still gonna let me live after all then? No hacking me up and hiding chunks of my dead body in the woods?"

Corinne laughed. "I would never." She stood up, with the blanket in hand while Kyle reached for the basket.

"Why would I get my hands dirty when I could just poison you?"

"Ah you're clever. I like that. Am I gonna make it back to the car conscious?"

Corinne walked on ahead. But Kyle could still imagine the smile on her face when she spoke up again.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Abrupt ending but oh well.**


End file.
